The Rooneys Movie: The King of the Thrill
The Rooneys Movie: The King of the Thrill ''(also known as ''The Rooneys 3, The Rooneys III in certain teaser posters, The Roon3ys in the film trailer and Adrian 3 or Adrian and the Dangerous Amusement Park in Hungary) is an upcoming 2020 American action adventure buddy comedy film and a sequel to the 2019 film The Rooneys Movie: The Next Adventure. It is the third installment (chronologically the sixth) in The Rooneys film series. It is the first film in the series whose original distribution rights was acquired by Disney. The film will be directed by HeavenlySteven and features the large ensemble voice cast reprising their roles from the previous films except Ving Rhames and Eddie Deezen being replaced by Terry Crews and Jeff Bennett respectively. It is scheduled to be released on September 11, 2020 in standard, 3D, and IMAX formats. This is also the first PG-13 rated entry in The Rooneys ''film series with the reasoning being "intense sci-fi violence and action, crude humor, suggestive comments, and language" with more mature and teenage/adult themes present as well as being due to the heavy violence including some blood. Premise One year after the events of the second film, Adrian and his classmates take their final year in elementary school, Roger obtains leadership in the Teen Spirit Squad, Mr. Snooty becomes infatuated with a pretty woman teacher, and the strict personality in Carpenter City has depleted. Meanwhile, a greedy land developer (Frank Oz) plans to build a dangerous amusement park. When the end of the school year arrives, the whole city is in great danger as thousands of people enter the dangerous amusement park in the world. It's up to Adrian and his friends to stop the villain and shut down the park for good. Cast ''See also: List of The Rooneys characters * Chris Pratt as Adrian Rooney: A 10-year-old special needs student who wears a chest harness. * Frank Oz as Moldark Christani: The greedy Italian-accented land developer and amusement park tycoon who plots to build a dangerous amusement park. He serves as the main antagonist of the film. * Kid Cudi as Trevor "Trev" Rooney: The long-lost brother of Adrian and Audrey Rose. * Zachary Gordon as Roger Sterns: A 17-year-old teenage student at high school and a cousin of Adrian, Audrey and Trev. He is the current leader of the Teen Spirit Squad. * Matthew McConaughey as Matt Carver: A maniacal and ruthless high school student who went berserk after he gets kicked out of the Teen Spirit Squad for getting a "21" on his report card, thus he becomes manipulated by Tremayne Babetski into serving the purposes while working against his friends. * Penélope Cruz as Kayla Barrios: A Hispanic student at high school and Roger's love interest. She has recently moved to her mother's home that is closer to the Rooneys after her conservative father's death. * Jacob Batalon as Taylor Kulay-Rosas Talulot: A Filipino-born student at high school and one of the victims of Christani's amusement park plot. * Kevin Hart as Allen Shaffer: A high school student who is the "President" of the "Roast Club". * Bob Bergen as Caleb Morton: A know-it-all student at high school. * Xzibit as Austin "Zero" Shazam: A high school student and a photographer. * Angelina Jolie as Suzie Chapman: The blonde-haired 5th grade student from Texas, the daughter of Harvey and Shauna, the younger sister of Hayden and Adrian's girlfriend. * Catherine O'Hara as Aunt Betty Sterns: A strict but kind aunt of Adrian, Audrey and Trev. She is Michelle's older sister. * Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Audrey Rose Rooney: A 6-year-old 1st grade student and the youngest of the Rooney family. * Cameron Diaz as Michelle Rooney: A clumsy but beautiful mother to Adrian, Audrey and Trev, Roger's aunt, Todd's wife and Betty's younger sister. * Terry Crews as Todd Rooney: A clueless and schizophrenic father to Adrian, Audrey and Trev and Michelle's husband. He was previously played by Ving Rhames in the last two films. * Trey Songz as Tremayne "Tre" Babetski: A 19-year-old 12th grade bully at high school who is the self-proclaimed "King" of the bullies. * Logan Paul as Gene "Snot" Brown: A sidekick to Tremayne Babetski and a member of the clan of high school bullies. * Kristen Stewart as Alondra "Wheelie" Slick: A goth female bully who is a servant working for Tremayne Babetski. Jojo Siwa voices the young Alondra, in the flashbacks. * Hugo Weaving as Nehemiah Whitty: A young school student of a Hebrew descent who is Audrey Rose's crush. * Odell Beckham Jr. as Bernett "Barry" Skerry: A special needs student at high school who is prone to the amusement park's funhouse. * Tom Holland as Bobbie Romine: A high school student who gets sick when visiting amusement parks. * Cardi B as Alejandra "Ally" Nunez: A new girl from Mexico who is Kayla's new neighbor. * Taran Killam as Dominic "Dom" Saber: A helicopter pilot who works for Christani. * John Cleese as Steve Redding: A British elderly rich man who is Todd's mentor. * Ryan Reynolds as Red: A plush red swashbuckling squirrel who comes to life to aid Adrian in his adventures. * Maisie Williams as Maisie Dougie: The young daughter of the Mayor who is Andy Brandy's love interest. * Bruce Willis as Brucie Brown: Suzie's annoying cousin who is responsible for making Adrian jealous. * Jason Griffith as Ronny Sterling: A 4th grader who is allergic to peanuts. * Chadwick Boseman as Tyrese "Ty" Moore: Adrian's classmate who is a fan of Black Panther. * Seth MacFarlane as Hayden Chapman: Suzie's older brother and a former bully. * Jenifer Lewis as Rhonda Valentine: Marlon Valentine's wife. * Ice-T as Marlon Valentine: Rhonda Valentine's husband. * Amy Poehler as Ms. Reign Champlin: A pretty English woman teacher at Adrian's school. * Hulk Hogan as Henry Battle: The principal of Carpenter High and a bully to Tremayne's father Kevin in his high school years. Asa Butterfield voices the young Henry. * Jason Alexander as Fortune Teller Dude: A sentient fortune teller machine at the amusement park who befriends the particular visitors. * Beyoncé as Kerry Bingham: A travelling singer who appears in an annual "Senior Graduation Concert". * Jon Bon Jovi as himself: The lead singer of the rock band Bon Jovi who is responsible for creating a song called "Roller Coaster". * Johnny Knoxville as Albert Slick: Alondra's deceased father and a motorcycle rider. Additionally, Dave Foley voices Mr. Dave Snooty, Elizabeth Daily voices Andy Brandy, Jeff Bennett has two roles, one being Christian Spade, and the other being Jimmy Bana. Jimmy Bana was previous played by Eddie Deezen in the first two films. Frank Welker has three roles, one being Eric Staunton, the second being the vocal effects and the voice of Scott Harper and the last being Ollie, the family dog of the Rooney family. Fred Tatasciore voices Big Mike, Booboo Stewart voices Cobra, rapper Kodak Black voices Emmanuel Pierre, Terrence Howard voices Mr. Kevin Babetski, Tremayne's stern father, Taylor Lautner voices young Kevin, Brad Garrett voices Principal Mortlock, Jennifer Lopez voices Julie Miracle, Samuel Vincent voices Austin Sodalink, Mel Brooks voices Grandpa Bernie Piaskoski, Drake voices Coach Mike Jones, Patrick Warburton and Nicki Minaj voices Grandma Lori Piaskoski, Warburton portrays the character with a manly voice, while Minaj portrays the character with her original woman voice. Dan Castellaneta voices Mayor Mickey Dougie, Lea DeLaria voices Ms. Laura, Quavo voices himself, Kunal Nayyar and Kumail Nanjiani portray twins Moe and Ed Johnson respectively, singer Charli XCX and Kate McKinnon portray Jodi and Cassidy, the girlfriends for Moe and Ed respectively, Will Smith voices Tommie Thornton, Josh Gad voices bus driver Danny, Snoop Dogg voices a limousine driver, Sarah Vowell voices Bobbie's girlfriend Danica, Will Arnett voices "Uncle" Richie Crest, and Bobby Moynihan voices explosives expert Boris McBomber. The other characters are voiced by James Arnold Taylor, Hynden Walch, Filipino actor Lou Diamond Phillips, Brian T. Delaney, Ashleigh Ball, Kath Soucie, Max Charles, Billy West, Robert Clotworthy, Dee Bradley Baker, Greg Cipes, Rob Paulsen, Tom Kenny and Seth Green. Cameos * Eminem * Calvin Harris as a high school prom's DJ Casting Most of the cast members from The Rooneys Movie and The Next Adventure have signed up for the sequel, some of the characters have cameo appearance and some of the voice actors have been dropped. Ne-Yo, Jason Derulo, and Chris Brown were considered for the role as Tremayne Babetski. Italian-American actor Nicolas Cage was the original choice to voice Moldark Christani, but dropped out due to scheduling conflicts and was replaced by Frank Oz. During the film's development, Victorious actress and singer Ariana Grande was originally to be added to the cast, being described as a high school friend to Kayla Barrios, but she was removed in the final version of the film. However, when the film was available for home viewing, Grande's character can be found in some of the film's deleted scenes. Release The film will be released on September 11, 2020 in North America in standard, 3D, IMAX, and IMAX 3D formats while the film will be released later on October 9, 2020 in the United Kingdom. Censorship Scenes such as Ms. Laura getting hit by the rollercoaster was edited out in the United States and United Kingdom release. Video game Main article: The Rooneys: The King of the Thrill (video game) A video game based on the film of the same name is scheduled to be released for the Playstation 4, Xbox One or the Nintendo Switch. Music used in the film * Roller Coaster - Bon Jovi (Main Theme/Trailer Theme/Credits Theme) * Worth It - Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink (2nd Trailer Theme) * Let's Go - Calvin Harris ft. Ne-Yo (High School Prom Theme) * Adrian's Nightmare * Chariots Of Fire - Vangelis * Pomp and Circumstance (Graduation Theme) * Africa - Toto References used in the film * 1941 (1979 film)' - the Ferris wheel rolls in the theme park. * ''The Simpsons Movie (2007) - Matt threatens to vaporize Adrian and his family with his "Vapor Rifle", but he gets knocked out by a "Knockout Ray Gun" from behind.'' * ''The Ten Commandments - mentioned by Nehemiah Whitty.'' * ''War of the Worlds (2005) - Matt uses has "Vapor Rifle" to disintegrate visitors into dust, leaving only their clothes. This scene is a comparison to a scene where the "Tripod" attacks people.'' * ''White House Down (2013) - a missile destroys a helicopter occupied by Moldark Christani, Dom Saber and Matt Carver.'' * ''The Terminator (film series) - Matt emerges from the helicopter wreckage.'' * ''Pet Sematary (1989) - Albert gets hit by a semi-truck, his broken motorcycle helmet bounces on the road, his daughter Alondra screams "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!", followed by photos of Albert, her daughter Alondra and his wife.'' * ''Iron Man (Marvel, 2008) - Roger's armor suit and Snot's armor suit were based on War Machine and Iron Monger, respectively.'' * '''''Diary of a Mad Black Woman (2005) ''- Music was used in the film.'' Quotes Main Article: The Rooneys Movie: The King of the Thrill/Quotes Titles in other countries * La Película de los Rooney: Parque de Atracciones Pánico (European Spanish) * La Película de los Rooney: Los Reyes de los Emociones (Latin Spanish) * Le Film des Rooney: Le Roi du Frisson (French) * エイドリアンと危険な遊園地 (Adrian and the Dangerous Amusement Park) (Japanese) * Роуны: Король Триллера (Rooneys: King of Excitement) (Russian) * Os Rooney: O Rei de Diversões (European Portuguese) * Runi Coetus: Rex Stupore (Latin) * Adrian és a veszélyes vidámpark (Hungarian) * O Filme dos Rooney: O Rei das Sensações (Brazilian Portuguese) * Adrijan in kralj navdušenja (Slovenian) * Adrijan i kralj entuzijazma (Croatian/Serbian/Bosnian) * Grupi Runi: Mbreti i Ndjesive (Albanian) * Skupina Rooney: Kráľ vzrušenia (Slovak) * Grupa Rooney: Król podniecenia (Polish) * Runi-ryhmä: Jännityksen kuningas (Finnish) * Die Rooneys: Der König des Nervenkitzels (German) * Nhóm Rooney: Vua Của Hồi Hộp (Vietnamese) Sequel and spin-off The Rooneys Most Wanted See also: The Rooneys Most Wanted A third sequel is scheduled to be released on September 17, 2021. This sequel will be the second PG-13 rated entry in The Rooneys film series. Most of the cast from the previous films signed up for the sequel excluding Eddie Deezen who is replaced by Jeff Bennett, although some characters were changed to cameo appearances, and other voice actors being completely dropped. New cast members in the film include Alan Tudyk, Sarah Silverman, Joan Cusack, Danny Pudi, Bokeem Woodbine, Robert Downey Jr., Willow Shields, Michael Cera, Curtis "50 Cent" Jackson, and rapper Tay-K. Roger Sterns: Adventures in College See also: Roger Sterns: Adventures in College Category:Upcoming Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures International Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution films Category:Buena Vista International films Category:GoAnimate Productions animated films Category:GoAnimate Productions Category:GoAnimate Pictures films Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:IMAX 3D Category:IMAX DMR Category:RealD 3D Category:Digital 3D Category:Disney Digital 3D Category:Movies that are rated PG-13 Category:PG-13 Rated Movies Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Rated PG-13 Movies Category:Specially Formatted for IMAX Category:The Rooneys